


Наш сын

by osehorn13



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Genderfluid Victor Nikiforov, M/M, References to Abuse, Supportive Victor Nikiforov, Supportive Yakov Feltsman, Supportive Yuuri Katsuki, Trans Yuri Plisetsky, Yuri is adopted by Victor and Yuuri, Yuri thinks he's a freak, he isn't, transgender character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-18 06:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9371495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/osehorn13/pseuds/osehorn13
Summary: 3 short chapters on trans Yuri PlisetskyThe first one is based around him and YuuriThe second is based around him and Viktor and YakovThe third is based around him and Otabek





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter takes places roughly a year after episode 12 and the Grand Prix Final. I am not FTM, but I am agender, so I have tried to base it off of that.

Chapter One: パパ

A strangled sob came from Yuri's bedroom, breaking the comfortable silence, and startling Yuuri.  
He walked over and carefully pushed the door open, to be met with the sight of Yurio wrapped in 4 blankets and hugging his pet cat Russa.  
"Yurio, are you ok?"  
"Go away поросенок."  
Yuuri smiled at the nickname, even if it did mean pig. Yuri was really accepting him and Victor as parents.  
He suddenly stopped smiling, sensing something was wrong.  
"Yuri, is there something you aren't telling me?"  
At those words, all of Yuri's mental barriers broke. Emotions crashed on top of him.  
Yuri took a deep breath and stuttered slightly as he spoke, but finally got out the words.  
"I kissed Beka ."  
"That's great Yurio! Why are you upset? I thought you really liked him?"  
Yuri and Otabek had become friends almost a year ago when Otabek saved Yuri from some crazy fans.  
Yuri had had a massive crush on him since then but was afraid to ask him out, and now he had gone and done this.  
"I do!" Yuri said, outraged that the piggy could even think that, "but if we start dating, then I'll have to tell him about how I'm a freak and he won't want to be my friend anymore..."  
Yuri trailed off at the look Yuuri gave him.  
"Yuri! How dare you say that! You aren't a freak!"  
Yuri still had tears flowing down his cheeks.  
"I am though! That's why Mum and Dad didn't want me, and that's why they hurt me!"  
"Yuri, your parents were unthoughtful bastards and whatever they did to you, you didn't deserve it. Just because you were born with a vagina," Yuri let out another sniff at these words, "doesn't make you a freak. Victor is genderfluid, and they aren't a freak are they?"  
"Of course not! But he's Victor Nikivorof and I'm just Yurio."  
"You were never 'just Yurio,' you've always been extremely special, and if you don't want Otabek to know then he doesn't have to know."  
"Ok, thanks, it means a lot パパ"  
Yuuri stared at Yurio in shock.  
"What is it?"  
"You... You called me Dad!"  
Yurio'a eyes widened as he realised what he had done.  
"And? Do you not want me to?"  
"Of course!"  
"That's settled then. Goodbye."  
Yurio slammed his door with an air of finality.  
Yuuri turned around to see Victor walk into the living room.  
"You handled that well," they said as they brushed their hand against Yuuri's cheek.  
"Thanks, but if he ever calls himself a freak again I'll take away all of his cat themed items."   
Yuuri raised his voice at the end of the sentence to ensure Yurio heard him, and it had the intended effect.  
Yurio shrieked as he heard this.  
Victor smirked and walked into the kitchen, leaving Yuri gasping for air in between fits of laughter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri has a flashback to when Victor and Yakov found out that he was trans. Yuri is 13ish in this.

Chapter 2 ~ Pодитель

After Yuuri left, Yurio sat on his bed, thinking about how to tell Beka about himself. Telling Yuuri was easy, he walked in on him whilst he was changing, and Yakov and Victor found out by accident. He smiled as he remembered the day that happened.  
He was only about 13, but had started to develop early and had been binding for about an year.  
No one apart from his grandad and parents had known, though he didn't really consider them that, seeing as they dumped him with his grandad as soon as he told them when he was 11.

*flashback*

He had been wearing his binder for practise today, even though he knew he was better off with a sports bra.  
His heart was pounding and he was sweaty.  
"Yakov," He called, "I'm taking a break."  
"Ok."  
Yuri sat down on a bench by the rink and took deep breaths ignoring the tight feeling and rattling sounds that were definitely not healthy.  
Victor comes to sit next to him, and he jumps, almost falling off the bench.  
"Hey Yuri! Are you Ok?"  
Yuri glares at him from under his long fringe.  
"Of course I'm alright," He snaps, but as the words leave his mouths he knows he isn't. The world is becoming less in focus, and it feels like he is drowning in air. He needs to take the binder off.  
Not caring who saw, as only Yakov and Victor were at the rink, he ripped off his shirt, revealing the binder. Victor gaped at him in shock, but he didn't even notice. He just needed to breath...  
Suddenly, the world went black.  
He woke with a start as something cold was pressed to his face.  
Glancing up he saw Yakov and Victor looking at him in concern.  
"Ah, Yuri, you're awake!" Victor said at the same time that Yakov went, "You IDIOT boy, do you have any idea what you could have done to yourself! You broke 3 ribs and have severe bruising!"  
However, all that Yuri registered was the fact that Yakov still called him a boy.  
And he started to cry.  
Victor and Yakov looked at him, shocked expressions marking their faces.  
"You... you still... think... I'm a boy?"  
Yuri Managed in between hiccups.  
"Of course," said Yakov.  
"Well, it'd be hypocritical if I didn't, I'm genderfluid."  
"W-what?"  
"Why do you think I grew out my hair? To make myself look even more fabulous?"  
Yakov, Victor, and even Yuri laughed at Victors lame attempt at humour, but it did what Victor wanted.  
Later, when Yakov had gone home, Yuri looked at Victor, and spoke words that Viktor would never forget.  
"thank you родитель."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> родитель ~ Parent in Russian  
> Again, I don't speak Russian, so I used google translate.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to write but at least it's here now

"Hey Beka, Its Yuri, could you come over as soon as you get this message please? I've got something important to tell you."  
Yuri was practicing what he was going to say when he left Otabek a voicemail in the mirror.  
Gathering up all the courage he possessed - which wasn't actually a lot - he turned his phone on and called Beka.  
What Yuri wasn't expecting was for Beka to actually answer. It was meant to go to voicemail!  
When Yuri failed to form coherent words, the room filled with the low tones of Beka's wonderful voice.   
"Yurio, are you there? I'm gonna come round Ok?"  
"Y-Yeah..."  
The line disconnected and Yuri started pacing.  
"родитель, パパ, Beka's coming round, Ok?" Yuri called to his parents.  
"Sure thing Yurio!"  
Yuri smiled, but quickly stopped when the doorbell rang.  
Shit. Shit. Shit. He got here way too quickly.  
"Yurio, Otabek's here!"  
Yuri took a deep breath before stepping out of his room.  
Otabek stood in the middle of the living room looking slightly lost, scratching his head.  
"Uhhhh..."  
Yuri motioned to his room with his head, and held the door open for him.  
As soon as they sat down, words began pouring out of Yuri's mouth.  
"I'm so fucking sorry, I don't know why I did it, I don't even know if you're gay, I'm so so sorry, I feel aw..."  
He was silenced by Otabek's lips on his.  
"Don't apologise, I am gay, and I really liked it."  
"There's something else I didn't tell you though..."  
"It doesn't matter, I already know that you're trans."  
Yuri is startled by this, but is really curious.  
"How did you know? I mean, literally only my birth family, adopted family, and Yakov know, I though I hid it really well?"  
Otabek just shrugged.  
"It's simple when you know what to look for. And my cousin is a trans girl, so she thought it would be useful to quiz me on gender identity."  
"And you're still Ok with it?"  
"Of course, I'm not attracted to dick, I like you as a person Yurio."  
Yuri smiled.  
"Does this make us boyfriends then?"  
Beka squeezed his hand and said, "Only if you want to be."  
Not bothering to answer he just kissed him, only pausing when they heard a camera click.  
"YAY!"  
Victor stood at the door, phone in his hand and Yuuri wrapped around his waist.  
"Really? Was that completely necessary?" Yurio said with an annoyed tone.  
"Yes."

**Author's Note:**

> パパ ~ Papa or Dad in Japanese  
> поросенок ~ Pig in Russian  
> Наш сын ~ Our Son in Russian  
> I do not speak Russian or Japanese so these came from Google Translate, if they are incorrect, please let me know.


End file.
